


Title(until further notice)

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Hamilton references?, M/M, Milack!, Milo Murphy sir, come one fandom!, everybidy gets fluff!, have some fluff, of course, season 2!, sorry - Freeform, thse tags got off track, you get fluff! He gets fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Milo and Zach drabbles for when I'm shippy. Also I haven't seen many new fics on Archive so fandom get on it!





	1. Roommates? You'd better wear a hard hat!

Milo and Zach. 

Zach and Milo. 

Their names practically went together.

Let's rewind. 

-|-

Milo Dangër Murphy, walked down the street, his backpack slung over one shoulder and sipping out of a coffee cup. 

He wound through the crowd of people on the street, narrowly dodging a cinder block as he pasted a construction site. He felt some eyes on him but they didn't bother him as he'd learned to accept that there's always be someone looking at him strangely. 

He enters his favorite coffee shop and his normal barista, and for the moment his crush, Zach came up to him. Milo ordered the same thing nearly every time he went in but his order had to be taken anyways. Zach said something about store policies when he'd inquired about it. 

"So". Zach says, sliding into the booth next to Milo. They had set up to meet most days during Zach's break and Milo couldn't help but think he was lucky to get to see this side of Zach. 

relaxed, around him off all things, a walking disaster. Usually the dark skinned teen was stressed, finals having the effect on most students. 

Today was the day. 

"You seemed weird on the phone. Anything you wanted to talk about?".

"Yep. So you know Melissa, right?". 

Zach nodded. "What about her?".

"Well she's moving to a new apartment building with Amanda. So I'm in the need for a new roommate". Milo explains.

"Me?". Zach asks. 

Milo nods hesitantly. He hopes Zach turns him down gently. 

"Totally! Thank god because my old roomie was a huge ass. Great timing I'd love to be your roommate!".

Zach may have seemed a little over excited but it wasn't everyday you got to move in with one of your best friends and crush. He felt something stronger than friendship for him and Milo, yet he had no clue how to show it or even ask him. 

"So will you move in with me?". Milo asks nervously, his fear of rejection acting up again. His anxiety prickled against his neck.

Zach shook his thoughts of denying his friend away. He could sense the nervousness radiating off Milo. 

"Of course. I needed a flat mate anyway. Living with my mom isn't the best commute and living with my best friend? Sign me up!".

Milo's face broke into a huge grin. "Really? Your sure? You'll probably have to wear a hard hat to breakfast. Your moving in with the embodiment bad luck".

Zach nods. "I've dealt with it before. Besides I'm almost as experienced with it as Mel is". 

Melissa did teach Zach some tricks. Don't panic. Be prepared which is why he carried a screwdriver,a backup phone, a flashlight, and a first aid kit on his person most of the time. 

"Cool! When do you wanna move in?". Milo asks. 

"We can get everything sorted out after I get off, but my breaks almost over. See you later at four?".

Milo nods and Zach leaves to the back. 

This was exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

Living with someone new was a wierd thing to have to get used to. 

Milo knew all of Melissa's quirks, since she used to live with him, but now he was getting used to Zach. 

Zach was neat. His room was orderly and his part of the fridge was arranged in a certain way. 

Milo was less orderly. His room was messy. Old pizza box on a shelf or a shirt half falling off his bed. 

Milo snores sometimes but it was found that Zach was a heavy sleeper so I didn't bother him. 

Milo had insomnia and was up odd hours doing anything to keep himself busy. Finishing homework, practicing his accordion, making breakfast at two in the morning. 

Zach was a morning person which meant waking Milo up by banging on his door. 

And that's what started today's adventure. 

Zach had as always woken up at seven, seeing as school started at nine and who knows what hijinks could happen with Milo around. 

He pounded in Milo's door and like always was met with a groan. Milo was not a morning person. 

"This is why you shouldn't stay up so late". Zach would say through the door and begin his morning routine. 

He'd get dressed make a small breakfast, though usually it was just cereal with fruit or something. 

Then he'd wait for Milo. 

This morning however,Milo did not emerge from his room as he usually did. 

"Milo? C'mon we gotta hurry if we want to beat school rush hour".

No response. 

Zach opened the door to Milo'sroom and found Milo, asleep turned to the wall, snores occasionally coming from his mouth. 

Zach was about to shake him awake when he noticed the light red on his forehead. 

"Milo?". Zach's whisper was met with a quiet moan as Milo burried himself under the blankets more. 

Zach tiled his eyes and moved Milo so that he was facing him. "Milo? Are you okay?".

The answer was kind of obvious. 

Milo was pale. His forehead was covered in sweat and his cheecks had blushed. 

He was sick. 

Zach left for a thermometer and returned with it and a glass of water. 

"Milo. Open our mouth". He says and Milo complies. Zach stuck the thermometer in and waited. 

"102". He mumbled. Not good. But not too bad.

"Alright your stating home today".

Milo groaned. "But Zach. I have a test in Calculus. I can't miss-". A sneeze interrupted him and he grimaced. "I guess that's not helping my argument". 

Zach shook his head. "No it isn't".

Milo huffed, but said nothing more. 

-|-

Zach had called his mom, who was a doctor, and she instructed him to just do the normal things one did if they had a fever and if it gets any worse take Milo to a hospital. 

He gave Milo some medicine(which the younger wasn't happy about) and got him settled on the couch. 

"So what do yo wanna do on your sick day?". Zach's question went unanswered as Milo snored, already asleep from the medication. 

Zach laughed and sat at his computer, deciding to work on a paper since he clearly want going anywhere today. 

-|-

Milo awoke later feeling sweaty and sticky. His stomach felt like it was doing flip flops and barrel rolls and he could feel the bile rising in his through. He quickly through the covers off himself and hurried to the bathroom, dumping out the contents of last nights dinner and a midnight snack into the toilet. 

Zach came running in and grimaced at the smell. He came back with a glass of water and placed it on the counter. He rubbed Milo's back as the younger sat over the toilet dry heaving. 

"Are you good?". Zach asked once Milo turned back and sat on the ground next to him. Milo gave a weak nod, his eyes slipping shut.

Zach shook him awake. "You don't wanna sleep in here". He helped him up and walked him over to the couch where Milo sat down gratefully. He was asleep almost instantly and. Arch grabbed the thermometer again. 

"Open wide". 

Milo's head moved away, his eyes closed tightly. 

"Come on. I have to check to see if the fever is going down".

Milo reluctantly opens his mouth and Zach stuck the thermometer in and waited. 

"101". Zach read aloud. "It's going down. You just need to rest". He got a small towel and ran cold water on it. He placed it on Milo's head and Milo relaxed. 

"Thanks for taking care of me Zach". Milo said before falling asleep. 

Zach smiled. "Anytime Milo". He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Milo?". Zach called out into their apartment, shutting the door behind him. He placed his coat on the coatrack and walked further into the apartment. 

Nothing. 

"Guess he's not home". Zach shrugged, he slipped into something more comfortable and began working on dinner. 

-|-

"And I said, 'pistachios? No thanks!'". Milo said with a laugh as he concluded his joke he was telling to Melissa. 

"Milo that you?". Zach called from the kitchen. 

"Yeah!". Milo shouted back, struggling to get his coat off as Melissa watched with a smile on her face. 

"I hope your hungry. I made your favorite". Zach said again from the kitchen. 

Milo grinned. "Could it possibly be tuna casserole?".

"How did you guess?". Zach said back in a fake-defeated tone. 

"Well you know my favorite everything".

"Guess that's why we're together, huh?". 

Milo went quiet his eyes zipping to Melissa shocked face. 

"Uh,Zach. You'll never guess who i ran into at the store". Milo began , walking into the living room, Melissa following. 

"Who?". Zach asked transferring the pan he was using to the stove top. "Was it that weird old guy with the mustache I swear he's-Melissa!". He spotted his friend and hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt. "H-hey, how long have you been here?". 

It was now awkward. 

"How long?". Melissa asked, looking slightly dazed as she plunked down on their worn couch. 

"How long what?". Milo asked, before being elbowed gently in the side by Zach. 

"How long have we been together I assume". 

"Oooohhh. I think it's been a few months right?".

Zach appeared thoughtful. "Since last Halloween right?".

Milo nodded, unconsciously sitting next to Melissa, Zach joining him. 

"And it's almost May so...".

"Seven months!". They came to the conclusion together and Milo had his hand on Zach's lap. He quickly removed it when he saw Melissa staring. 

Both boys held their breath for her reaction. 

She laughed. She began laughing until it looked like she could hardly breath. 

Milo and Zach shared a look. "What's so funny?".

"It's just...". Melissa started catching her breath. "I had assumed this whole time. I just thought you were dating and you totally were. I realized it all added up y'know?".

Both of them looked at her confused, and she scoffed and rolled her eyes. 'Boys'. 

"Well you share an apartment. And you both carpool each other all the time. You drop off each other's lunches sometimes. And that time Milo was sick and Zach nearly had an aneurism panicking about him, and the time Zach landed in the hospital with a broken wrist and Milo basically had a heart attack". Melissa counted off things on her fingers. 

"So this whole time you thought...". Zach trailed off and Milo finished for him. "That we were together.! Man your a smart cookie. If I were you I never would have guessed".

Zach smiled at him. "That's because your the most oblivious person I've ever met". Milo smiles back. "It's true". 

Melissa grins joining them. "And I wonder how it took me his long to find out. Now, who's up for tuna casserole!".


End file.
